


人

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, ReiKoga - Freeform, SO ENJOY THIS WORK, actually it's kogarei so pls, also koga taking care of him?, as rei deserves?, bc reasons, bottom!rei is very good i should write him more, enjoy, i love reikoga so much i could cry, i'm honestly so proud of what i wrote today, like always i mean, listen it's one of my favorite stories, post operetta, they were beautiful here, what we deserve as well
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Scende di nuovo a baciarlo, la mano che tiene salda quella di lui, non più fredda come sempre era invece stata. Sembra come che nel diventare umano abbia conquistato un calore che prima non poteva possedere, quasi che il fuoco del sole sia esploso nella sua anima in quell’insieme disordinato che ora è il suo corpo. È a terra quel nastro rosso che prima adornava i suoi capelli, ora sparsi sul cuscino come l’aura della notte. Sono intrecciate le loro dita sul materasso, in un continuo aggrapparsi all’altro e sostenersi a vicenda quasi per affogare insieme in quanto stanno per compiere.[...]
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 6





	人

**Author's Note:**

> Incredibile come Operetta sia diventata una delle mie storie preferite dopo neanche due frasi but i mean? Ci ha dato proprio tutto il cibo che meritavamo e io sono qui in lacrime mentre sforno delle cosucce seguendo questa timeline  
> Ci tengo un sacco a questa fic e alla reikoga, so spero che possa piacervi  
> Enjoy!

_**[ il kanji che significa persona è formato da due sbarre che si sostengono a vicenda. Ho sempre voluto essere una di quelle sbarre invece che vivere una vuota esistenza qual è quella dello zero ]** _

**L** e sue mani lo guidano su quel corpo che Koga conosce ormai da tempo, ma quasi sia in realtà la prima volta che lo tocca per davvero. Lo guidano sicure e Koga le segue lento, cauto, quasi abbia il timore di spezzarlo.

È la prima volta che Rei presenta quella richiesta. La prima volta che si abbandona a lui in un modo che prima era sempre stato differente.

Il nastro rosso dei suoi capelli è tutto ciò che rimane di quella giornata, gli abiti cautamente conservati destinati a diventare soltanto ricordi. Ricordi che si uniscono alle memorie precedenti, ricordi che rimembrano loro di essere vivi, di esistere.

Il corpo di Rei è così caldo sotto il suo.

Non l’ha mai ricordato in quel modo. Era sempre stato freddo, così come fredde erano le sue mani che su di lui bruciavano sempre, riducendolo in cenere.

Come ad intercettare i suoi pensieri, Rei guida la sua mano lungo il suo petto immacolato, nudo, le camicie già in terra per la foga iniziale. La trascina appena, quasi sia perso in un mondo a cui a Koga non è dato accesso. Ha sempre voluto intercettare i suoi pensieri. Sempre voluto comprenderlo a fondo. Ma anche così, fragile e stanco, Rei gli pare così lontano dalla sua linea di pensiero, così impossibile da afferrare nonostante la vicinanza fisica.

È stato certo di esserci arrivato, al suo cuore. Ma forse la strada è in fondo appena iniziata, viale ricco di ombre e luci e colori che entrambi, adesso, dovranno percorrere insieme.

È stato certo di esserci arrivato al suo cuore e Rei glielo ricorda, intercettandolo ancora, la mano di Koga posata lì a sentirne il battito.

Lo guarda in attesa, senza fiatare, senza spezzare il silenzio creatosi nella sua camera. Lo guarda in attesa come di una risposta, quasi voglia mostrargli che è vivo, che esiste.

E Koga sa che è così. L’ha saputo sin dal primo istante, quando ancora la sua figura era lontana dagli umani, da lui, in un luogo in cui soltanto gli dei potevano avere accesso.

Koga sa che è così e scende a baciarlo, bloccando sul nascere delle possibili parole che avrebbero rovinato quei fragili istanti. Non vuole che parli, non vuole che dica nulla.

E forse anche Rei vuole lo stesso mentre si stringe a lui, al suo corpo, le gambe che cingono i suoi fianchi facendolocadere sopra il suo petto, punto dal quale Koga non vuole spostarsi.

Non che ne abbia la minima intenzione, in realtà.

Non lo farebbe mai.

Ha atteso per settimane, quel momento. È sempre stato in attesa, lui. Del ritorno di Rei, della ricomparsa della sua presenza, costretto ad aspettare un amore che va e viene senza rendersi conto di ciò che lo circonda. Senza badarci, quasi sia sempre troppo distante per potersi rendere conto delle sue ricchezze.

Adesso può osservarlo in faccia. Lo sta ammirando. Il fiato grosso per i baci, i capelli in disordine, Rei lo ammira come mai era successo prima, le mani che tremano sul suo viso mentre scostano con cautela le sue ciocche di luna dietro l’orecchio. Rimangono immobili, sempre in silenzio. È la prima volta che durante un rapporto non parlano. La prima volta che si muovono con tale attenzione, con quella cura che scoprono insieme.

Sono sempre stati veloci e affamati in ogni occasione di quelle definite buone. Koga non ha memorie nemmeno di aver poggiato su un letto, quando accadeva. C’era sempre stato il muro ad accogliere il suo corpo, o un tavolo che per chissà quale coincidenza veniva lasciato in qualche spogliatoio abbandonato. C’era stata un altro tipo di cautela, che non riguardava il prestare attenzione a non cedere troppo al piacere, a non lasciarsi trasportare per non ferire l’altro. Era più un’attenzione rivolta al succedersi dei passi e delle voci fuori dalla piccola stanza in cui si celavano, un attenzione rivolta al controllare quei gemiti che le loro bocche non erano in grado di contenere.

Adesso è diverso. Ogni cosa è cambiata. Loro sono cambiati, e ancora Koga non riesce a definire se quel loro nuovo disegno possa in qualche modo plasmarsi per formarne uno nuovo, dato dalla loro unione. Non sa se potrà funzionare. Ma lo vuole terribilmente. Che funzioni.

La mano di Rei scivola stanca lungo il suo viso, ad accarezzare quei tratti di cui ha sempre avuto solo un piccolo assaggio. Si prende tutto il tempo necessario e Koga gusta ogni suo gesto, domandandosi come avessero fatto a sopravvivere soltanto di carezze fugaci e baci rubati quando nessuno osava volgere loro lo sguardo.

La mano di Rei scende poi sul suo petto, all’altezza del suo cuore. E di nuovo lo guarda, in attesa di un qualcosa. Koga non sa se abbia bisogno di rassicurazioni a parole. Non è mai stato bravo ad utilizzarle, a dialogare, e forse è anche per questo motivo che sono riusciti in qualche modo a combaciare nonostante le mille maschere dell’altro.

Erano crollate tutte, una dopo l’altra. E adesso Rei appare smarrito, così spaurito in un mondo di cui in realtà non conosce nulla, così spaurito da un’anima dai mille volti, disgregata al punto da non conoscere più se stessa quasi si trovi in una di quelle strambe commedie che loavevano sempre divertito. Fino a quando dentro non ci era caduto con le proprie mani.

Forse vorrebbe che parli, che spezzi quel silenzio in cui i pensieri vagano indisturbati, pronti a colpire come lame. Forse vorrebbe che dica qualcosa, che lo rassicuri come ha fatto poco tempo prima alla luce del sole, la brezza di primavera che entrava dalle grandi finestre della sala degli allenamenti, il corpo di Rei caldo e abbandonato contro il suo in riflessione.

Forse vorrebbe che pronunci qualcosa.

Ma Koga sceglie un’altra strada, una nuova dove per capirsi basta smettere di pensare.

La sua mano si posa su quella di Rei, ferma e forte contro quella timida presa. Non ha mai avuto timore di toccarlo. Sono come terrorizzati dallo spezzarsi a vicenda, dal mandare in frantumi quel tentativo di avvicinarsi maggiormente. Koga lo sa che anche lui stesso prova paura.

Ma sa che Rei, forse, è spaventato a morte da quell’esito negativo. Lui che sembrava non avere paura di nulla. Lui vestito di sicurezza e sfarzo, di quella conoscenza che lo rendeva immortale, sembrava così forte e intoccabile dal possedere il lusso di ergersi anche sopra le emozioni umane. Adesso è fragile in quel letto mentre gli chiede di sostenerlo. Di stare con lui.

Scende di nuovo a baciarlo, la mano che tiene salda quella di lui, non più fredda come sempre era invece stata. Sembra come che nel diventare umano abbia conquistato un calore che prima non poteva possedere, quasi che il fuoco del sole sia esploso nella sua anima in quell’insieme disordinato che ora è il suo corpo. È a terra quel nastro rosso che prima adornava i suoi capelli, ora sparsi sul cuscino come l’aura della notte. Sono intrecciate le loro dita sul materasso, in un continuo aggrapparsi all’altro e sostenersi a vicenda quasi per affogare insieme in quanto stanno per compiere.

Sono scomposti i suoi gemiti quando la mano di Koga scende lenta a toccarlo per prima. Non è mai successo che fosse lui ad iniziare qualcosa. Era sempre Rei quello che cominciava. I baci, i tocchi, qualsiasi carezza. Rei che metteva in scena quelle loro veloci volte, Rei che si assicurava che non venissero mai interrotti e, quando accadeva, che parlava al suo posto pur di non destare sospetti. Rei che forse aveva sempre metà di quel piacere che dava invece a lui.

Non vuole che sia così. Non quella volta. Mai più in quelle a venire.

Sono d’intralcio per la sua mano quei vestiti che attutiscono ogni suo tocco, il lento movimento delle sue dita. Sono d’intralcio e Koga lo sa, lo sente dal modo in cui l’altro sfugge a lui per gemere il suo disappunto, il suo fastidio.

Non sono ammesse parole, per quella sera. Loro che sempre dialogavano per far crescere il desiderio. Lanciandosi addosso parole pesanti, forti e calde come caldo è il corpo di Rei sotto il suo, come caldo è il suo respiro quando le stoffe dei suoi vestiti non fanno più da contrasto alle dita di Koga, finalmente libere di esplorarlo.

Lo lascia fare senza alcuna interruzione, i respiri che si alternano ai gemiti che crescono al crescere della velocità di quei tocchi, dell’intensità degli stessi.

Non l’ha mai visto così succube delle sue attenzioni, così sottomesso alla propria volontà di sua spontanea iniziativa. Koga sente la sua anima ribollire a quella vista. Al corpo di Rei agitarsi, al suo viso prendersi il lusso di sbocciare in quell’immagine di piacere, le labbra torturate dai suoi stessi morsi che cercano di trattenere dei gemiti che invece lottano per venire fuori, per giungere alle sue orecchie.

Viene interrotto durante quei preziosi istanti dal suo stesso ammirarlo, la mano libera di Rei che corre sulla sua schiena, scendendo verso il basso.

Koga scuote forte la testa e Rei, di rimando, lascia cadere quella mano lungo il fianco per poi chiudere gli occhi, la testa buttata all’indietro. Sa cosa stava per fare. Lo sa perché lo conosce forse meglio di quanto si aspetti. E non vuole. Non vuole che Rei lo tocchi, che Rei faccia qualcosa. Non vuole che muova alcun muscolo per dare piacere a lui, non in quell’istante in cui si sta occupando dell’altro.

Ha sempre avuto questo spirito, questo modo di agire. Dare più rispetto al ricevere, finendo così per autodistruggersi, per consumarsi. Non vuole che il loro rapporto sia basato su questo. Non ora che stanno cominciando insieme, non più procedendo su due strade parallele che per il nome del caso sono anche state adiacenti. Non vuole consumarlo.

Lui che ridurrebbe il mondo in cenere per l’altro. L’ha sempre pensata in quel modo, ma adesso è diverso. Più forte.

Rei tenta una seconda volta di toccarlo, la sua mano che corre di nuovo lungo la sua schiena. Koga, di rimando, scende ora a baciarlo lungo il collo, le dita che scorrono lente e umide sulle sue cosce, sempre più verso il centro, in quei punti dove la pelle si fa più sensibile e calda.

E quando Rei cede di nuovo, le sue dita che si aggrappano di sorpresa alle sue carni, la bocca di Koga si apre come un fiore su quella pelle d’avorio disseminando una scia di morsi e lividi. Non ha mai avuto l’occasione di marchiarlo in quel modo, per tutto il tempo che desidera. In genere era sempre l’altro che impiegava ore a tempestare il suo collo di baci, di segni di ogni tipo. Adesso non più. Quel corpo che sempre ha sognato di venerare è sotto di lui, sotto le sue attenzioni, che scalpita sempre di più in una muta preghiera di non fermarsi, di dargli ogni cosa.

Quasi non l’avesse mai fatto.

Koga gli aveva sempre offerto tutto, in un pensiero infantile che soltanto ora si rivela in tutta la sua ingenuità. Forse non era stato ciò che Rei aveva voluto. Forse era altro ciò che aveva desiderato anche allora, che mai però avrebbe pronunciato ad alta voce perché per i suoi voleri non c’era mai stato spazio, a detta sua.

Forse era altro e Koga sa, in quel momento, la mano di Rei che lo spinge contro il suo petto in quella muta supplica di non interrompere i baci, che forma assumono per davvero i suoi desideri. Sa che riguardano le sue labbra premute contro la sua pelle. A mordere, succhiare. A lasciare baci all’altezza di quel cuore che batte come il suo, insieme al suo in un suono che adesso si unisce a festa.

Sa che riguardano le sue mani che lo toccano, le sue dita che non cessano di infondere piacere in quel corpo, i fianchi di lui che lo incontrano a metà strada scomposti, disperati.

Sa che riguardano quel gioco di sguardi, pause silenziose dove sono solo i loro occhi a comunicare. Ma in maniera differente rispetto a prima, quando c’era spazio soltanto per soddisfare le proprie voglie e per null’altro.

Adesso è diverso. Perché possono ascoltarsi.

La mano di Koga interrompe il suo movimento, l’altro che morde le labbra in una muta protesta.

Ridacchia quando senza alcuna resistenza solleva il viso di Rei ad incontrare il suo, in un gesto delicato. Ridacchia quando quello gli sorride a sua volta, entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli, come a tenerlo fermo e a trovare stabilità nello stesso momento.

Le dita libere di Koga, che per minuti interminabili avevano tenuto tra le proprie quelle dell’altro, vanno dolci a sistemargli i capelli. E si guardano, a lungo. Senza parlare, come mai hanno osato fiatare durante tutta la serata, da quando i loro corpi avevano incontrato l’abbraccio del materasso.

È così bello sotto di lui, così bello mentre segue ogni suo movimento del capo, mentre gli sistema mimando quei movimenti gentili i ciuffi ormai in disordine.

Così bello quando le sue mani scendono a liberarlo dalla morsa dei pantaloni, ormai esperte, i bottoni che saltano come unico rumore di quella stanza eccezion fatta per i loro respiri pesanti, per i loro battiti.

Koga non si è reso conto di quanto quegli indumenti lo stessero logorando, quanto quella stoffa che scorre lungo le sue gambe paia più del vetro frantumato che cotone. Fa male, così male dal realizzare soltanto in quell’istante quanto lo vuole davvero, come se tutto il suo corpo fosse rimasto in realtà scollegato dal resto, pieno soltanto di lui, dei suoi gemiti, del suo piacere. Pieno soltanto del volere di fargli del bene, di permettergli di riposare. Lui che aveva deciso di appoggiarsi alla sua spalla. Lui che gli aveva chiesto aiuto, consiglio, quando mai prima avrebbe osato caricare gli altri del peso dei suoi dubbi.

Lui che si era mostrato fragile e umano per la prima volta in sua presenza.

Il corpo di Rei è bollente sotto il suo, e morbido. Più morbido di pochi istanti prima, quasi che le sue membra abbiano dimenticato la sensazione data dai baci, dal puro e semplice contatto con la sua pelle.

È accogliente come mai non lo era stato, privo di tutti quegli strati di pelle che al cozzare con le proprie gambe, contro il petto, lo riducevano in cenere.

Reclama subito la sua bocca, quei baci per cui le labbra di Koga si inarcano in un sorriso. I loro respiri si fondono, così come i loro suoni, i loro corpi, le loro mani che ancora si intrecciano sul materasso a non volersi più separare.

È Rei che le cerca per primo, Rei che sfiorandolo appena con le dita gli porge quella richiesta, quasi sia uno scandalo, un affronto. E Koga le stringe forte a sé, spingendole contro il materasso mentre i loro corpi chiedono di più da un qualcosa che hanno conosciuto in mille vesti differenti, ma mai in quella sfumatura delicata e travolgente al tempo stesso, ricca di un sentimento che entrambi non sono stati in grado di riconoscere. A cui adesso danno un nuovo nome, un significato tutto loro, personale.

Il viso di Rei si scosta dalle sue labbra, dai suoi baci, e mentre lo spinge contro di sé affonda nelle sue carni, disseminando morsi lungo la sua spalla, sull’incavo del collo.

Certe cose non possono cambiare, forse.

Non che a Koga dispiaccia. Non che gli dispiaccia cadere sopra l’altro, perdere il controllo di quelle spinte che si fanno disperate così come disperato è il movimento dei fianchi dell’altro che adesso dettano il ritmo, imponendogli di seguire l’onda di quel piacere che diventa unico, pronta a travolgere entrambi e ad abbandonarli sulla prima spiaggia privi di forze, ormai esausti. Non che gli dispiaccia gemere forte dove lui può sentirlo meglio, sulla guancia da quelle tinte vermiglie che sono frutto del suo lavoro. Dei suoi tocchi, dei suoi morsi, di quelle spinte.

Koga la riempie di baci, la sua mente sgombra di ogni pensiero. Sono baci lenti in confronto ai suoi morsi, in contrasto a quella fame dell’altro che cessa non appena il suo viso si volta, reclamando quelle labbra che Koga non può negargli.

Sono morbide come la prima volta. Così piccole ma piene di meraviglie, di tesori che soltanto lui può ammirare, che può reclamare per sé e custodire negli angoli più cari del suo cuore, della sua anima.

Sente i gemiti di Rei dare inizio a quella litania che è il suo nome, il suono forse più bello che abbia mai prodotto. Più bello della sua musica, di quei discorsi impossibili che soltanto a pochi era dato comprendere. Più bello delle sue melodie, dei suoi stessi gemiti.

Il canto del suo nome tinto di quel piacere che lui gli ha dato è il suono più bello che Koga abbia mai sentito provenire dal suo corpo. Trattiene come un ringhio all’udirlo di continuo, la voce di Rei che si fa più alta, più insistente, il suo nome che si spezza sulle sue labbra per fare posto ad altri sospiri, a nuovi gemiti.

La mano libera di Koga si muove da sé, trasportata da quel suono. Va a toccarlo sempre più veloce, in movimenti sempre più ostinati e Rei, in reazione a quella nuova dose di attenzioni, si inarca contro il suo corpo senza ormai più alcun controllo.

Non capisce chi stia tremando. Forse è lui, forse lo sono entrambi. Non c’è una fine a quello che rappresenta il proprio corpo, ma soltanto una continuazione di quel disegno intrecciato che sono le loro membra, le loro mani congiunte che entrambi stringono sempre più con forza, con più trasporto.

Le loro fronti sono premute insieme, ora, e Koga lotta per mantenere gli occhi aperti, per non cedere all’altro stretto attorno a lui, per non cedere ai suoi gemiti. Vuole godersi ogni attimo, ogni istante di quella vista che sempre Rei gli ha negato, costringendolo ad anticiparlo.

Il volto di Rei si infrange in un sorriso al giungere del limite, il corpo che si inarca un’ultima volta ad incontrare quello di Koga prima di accasciarsi sul materasso, la presa delle sue dita che si allenta, la mano abbandonata contro quella dell’altro che all’improvviso si blocca rapita dalla sua figura.

È forse più di quanto potesse immaginare, più di quanto la sua mente potesse anche solo produrre. Non si è mai avvicinato nemmeno lontanamente ad una simile immagine, ad un simile sogno, a riprova di quanto l’altro fosse perfetto, il suo desiderio più grande che adesso finalmente si era mostrato a lui diventando uno dei suoi ricordi più preziosi.

Non sarebbe mai stato capace di dimenticarlo.

Di dimenticare il modo in cui il suo viso era incorniciato da quella corona di tenebre, il modo in cui le guance rosse si sposavano alla perfezione con la sua pelle bianca, le labbra color del vino rese tali dai baci e dai morsi curvate in un sorriso. Di dimenticare il modo in cui teneva gli occhi chiusi per godere ogni goccia di quel piacere, ogni singola scossa e tremore. Di dimenticare che suono aveva prodotto il suo nome quando aveva lasciato le labbra di Rei per l’ultima volta prima di spegnersi in una serie di gemiti.

Non avrebbe potuto mai scordarsi nulla. Perchè quell’immagine era sua, ora, così come sue sono le attenzioni dell’altro che lo portano al culmine, quei morsi sul collo e quella mano che spinge il capo contro la sua spalla per impedirgli di sfuggire dalle sue grinfie.

Conclude in un ringhio che ha la forma del suo nome, ennesima preghiera levata in una stanza che mai ne ha udite di così tante mentre le dita di Rei si muovono pigre tra i suoi capelli, a rigirare quelle ciocche di luna tra le dita. Koga si solleva piano, le sue labbra che schioccano dolci sulla fronte di Rei per accasciarsi ancora contro la sua spalla.

Non vuole spostarsi, non vuole lasciarlo. Non ha le forze di muoversi, soltanto di recuperare il fiato mentre la bocca calda di lui si muove sul suo collo, sulla sua guancia in una scia di piccoli baci che fanno tremare il suo corpo ormai stremato.

Le loro mani intrecciate non osano separarsi. Nemmeno in quel momento, mentre si stringono stanche e lente, mentre il braccio libero di Rei va a cingere i suoi fianchi e ad accarezzarli piano, sfiorandoli appena.

Non parlano nemmeno in quell’istante, i rumori della stanza che vengono attuti dai loro corpi che si separano per poi unirsi ancora in un abbraccio, sotto la coperta che Koga tira su per proteggere entrambi. Non sa bene da cosa. Non ci sono sguardi nella sua stanza, non come quelli di chi poteva interromperli quando il letto era il freddo muro di un camerino. Non ci sono minacce in quel luogo che appartiene soltanto a loro e si riempie ancora dei loro baci, dei loro sospiri contenti, delle loro dita che si intrecciano.

Koga cede alle sue attenzioni, questa volta. Si lascia cullare dalla mano di lui che gli accarezza il viso, che si diverte a sistemargli i capelli per poi scompigliarli ancora in un infinito ciclo di quello che diventa un loro nuovo gioco, un gesto che andrà a ripetersi più del necessario.

Si fermano un attimo, ad un passo l’uno dalle labbra dell’altro, i loro corpi ancora caldi che condividono ciò che è rimasto del momento precedente.

Sembra già così lontano, così come lontano è il passato, il loro vecchio rapporto. Quasi che ogni attimo duri una vita intera, così dal permettere loro di poter morire e rinascere in ogni istante, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro.

Rei gli sorride, lo sguardo assonnato e stanco.

Avrebbero dovuto farlo di più in quel modo, gli confessa, le guance che ancora conservano traccia di quel rossore fattosi lieve. È rilassato come mai l’ha visto, felice contro di lui mentre si avvicina ancora un poco, come un bambino. Sembra quasi stia scoprendo il mondo e Koga forse intuisce, dal suo sguardo pieno di affetto, che quel mondo lo tiene stretto nella sua mano che ora poggia pigra contro il cuscino.

Koga si perde ad accarezzarne il palmo con il pollice, studiando con cura quelle lunghe dita da pianista, il loro candore.

Alza lo sguardo per cercare il suo, che incontra a metà strada.

E insieme si sporgono per rubare l’ennesimo bacio.


End file.
